Proper oral hygiene is important to maintain healthy teeth and gums. Although many individuals practice good oral hygiene when home, they often do not have the necessary dental equipment and supplies available to them when traveling or away from home for brief periods. It would be a benefit to these individuals to have an oral hygiene system that included the dental equipment and supplies to continue to practice proper oral hygiene when away from home. In addition, because it can often be desirable to perform oral hygiene procedures such as brushing the teeth, flossing and using a mouthwash solution after dining at a public restaurant, it would also be a benefit to have an oral hygiene system that could easily be dispensed from a vending machine to eliminate the need for carrying the oral hygiene system. It would of course be desirable to have such an oral hygiene system that was disposable.